My Greenleaf Heart For You
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: "It's not your fault, Gary... I-it's mine. My heat deserves to be broken too. Just kill me, not my Pokemon." Glocke (Locke x Gary) fanfic from the Nuzlocke: A Petty Nuzlocke Challenge by Pettyartist on Devianart. Inspiring song you should listen to with this fanfic: "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday ONE-SHOT! Cover Art done by me.


**OH ARCEUS, I JUST RECENTLY FOUND OUT LOCKE FROM " A Petty Nuzlocke" IS SHIPPED WITH GARY. ;W; NOW TO HONOR THE SHIPPING, I WROTE THIS CRAZY FANFIC :D ALSO IF YOU HAVE DEVIANART ACCOUNT SHOW THIS STORY TO "Petty Artist" ;w; Thanks if someone did! Also in Gary's POV  
**

* * *

"Why...? Why must my jealousy takeover me?" I wonder as I sit in the chair of the Viridian Gym remembering what happened at Cerulean Cave. Even today, I envy her. This would have never happened if my grandfather put her before me. If I could change the past, I would have killed my grandfather as soon as she was born. So this would've never happened. It was rainy day and there weren't many trainers to challenge me. I thought about closing the gym for the evening and going to Cinnabar to get my mind off of my former rival._  
_

"Gary you have a challenger." the intercom says to me and I just snort in disgust.

"Tell him or her to go away." I reply back.

"Sorry, but I need that badge right now." a voice behind me coughed and turn around to see Locke. My heart started racing, my cheeks burning in pain, my mind seemed to be racing of all the images in the cave.

"Locke... Why the fuck are you doing here?" I ask and raised one of my eyebrows. I didn't expect her to be here, I thought she was the Champion of Kanto already, why would she want to battle me? I was worthless, full of greed and envy, and never showed my true feelings for her.

"I'm on a mission, that's all I could say to you or else-..." she says to me and I wonder why she cutted off her sentence like that. "Just battle me, right now. _Please..._ I don't want to handle any arguments, right now because- Just battle me. And I won't take no for an answer." Her voice was firm, but if we were friends, I would say her voice belonged to an angel. But I shook off my feelings of comfort.

"Fine, I'll battle you. But after the battle, tell me why the badge is important." I stated in a cold, harsh tone. As I sent out my Rhyperior, Locke sent out her Feraligatr she nicknamed Athena.

"Surf." she commanded knowing that it will knock out my Pokemon, but I used Protect. "Looks like you've changed, Gary." I thought she would have never said my name again.

"Earthquake, now." I told my Rhyperior and soon enough, the ground starts to shake leaving Athena defenseless. The right moment to attack now and I made swift gesture to use my ultimate move, Superpower. As the move hit the Feraligatr, I saw one of Locke's eyes stream down a tear. However, the look told me everything, so I said nothing because I wanted my revenge. But it didn't seem right, getting revenge by breaking her heart would have been the most paining feeling that will hit her. It was like rejecting her heart in another way, but I brushed off the feeling because she deserves to know how it's like to be burden with the feeling of rejection. I didn't want to do it, but it was meant to be. I hated to see Locke like this, her doll-like face was cute, the way she cared about others was so heartwarming, whenever she got close I could just feel her lips.

But I threw away those feelings because of jealousy. And what were the results, you say? My arm was cut off and I ruined my reputation. There was actually another result too. _My_ heart broke, not hers and I try to forget about her, but the image still scars me on how I couldn't even make my heart stronger, than hers. Then my my mind snaps back into reality because of her cry.

"STOP! PLEASE, JUST PLEASE! STOP!" Locke screamed and runs towards her severely injured Pokemon. I stood there, standing still.

* * *

My feelings became stonger and more painful as I tried to heal Athena with a Full Restore. For the first time I thought he actually changed, but he didn't. I stare into his green eyes as he walks over to me and I start crying because I actually loved him and can't stand the fact. I would feel guilty all over if I made him jealous, because that was how our rivalry started in the first place. My tears burned when they made contact with the skin that became dryer from traveling in two regions. It was that I wanted to scream and cry, until the words came out. But my heart was bleeding from being broken into pieces.

"Locke... I'm... Sorry." Gary walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug that felt like Heaven because I couldn't remember the last time he was like this. There was silence for five straight minutes, excluding my sobs and curses. "It's my...fault, you'd trusted me that I would have been a different person and-"

Then I interrupt his sentence, "I-it's not your fault, Gary... I-it's my mine. My heart deserves to be broken too. Just kill me, not my Pokemon." I shut my eyes waiting for death, so I can avoid my feelings for his love. Instead, I received an hug that was even tighter. So, I open my watering baby blue eyes that gazed at his clover colored ones. He pulls he into his chest where I inhale the scent of Pallet town that had many native flowers instead of tropical or imported plants.

"Locke, I would _never_ try to hurt you or your Pokemon ever. Especially _you._" my rival whispers in the darkness of the gym. Soon, I pulled away from his chest propped my head on Gary's neck to avoid him from seeing me, like this. I just wanted to say everything I felt, but I didn't want to break his heart. But after he was saying those words, my world crashed.

"Gary, I love you! I've always had feelings for you, before our rivalry. But I know you would never love me back, until I saw it your eyes. I worried about that because I'm on a mission to find Red, but if I ever told you. You wouldn't love me, since you would have thought I might be having an affair with him. I hate this stupid rivalry! I-I just love you, godammit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, only to hear it echo in the Gym's darkness. I looked up and saw that his eyes softened and moist. And his lips were trembling, so I reached out for the badge, thinking he was going to let me do so. But instead my lips were touching warmth.

We were kissing alone. In a dark gym. Where our rivalry wasn't triggered. Though, I'm not really the type of girl to kiss anybody, this was the best kiss I ever had. His lips were firm, but just so kissable. After kissing for what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and our noses were touching.

He spoke in a deep voice full of kindness and confessed to me. "I love you, Locke."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so devious (not really :P) When first found out that Locke was shipped with someone. I knew I had to write this fanfic, though, I actually ship her with Ruby who is the first nuzlocker ever. Well, I hoped you "Petty Nuzlocke Challenge" nuzlocke fans enjoyed this. Especially Pettyartist who owns the nuzlocke. ALSO, I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE TOO OOC! I SHALL DO A NINA x JAMES FANFIC NEXT! B)**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
